Helplessly, Hopelessly, Recklessly
by CruelTwilight
Summary: 1x2/2x1 Rated PG for VERY mild swearing. Song-fic, song included: "Helplessly, Hopelessly, Recklessly" by Jessica Andrews. Duo is falling in love with Heero and wishes with all his heart for him to know. Please read and tell me what you think!


Pairings: 1x2/2x1  
  
Song: Helplessly, Hopelessly, Recklessly by Jessica Andrews  
  
Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Mr. Heero Yuy, Mr. Duo Maxwell, or Mr. Quatre Winner. Nor do I own 'Helplessly, Hopelessly, Recklessly'. Therefore, the only thing I own is this beat-up computer that I'm using to type this story! Enjoy!  
  
Notes: //-// = song lyrics  
  
1 Helplessly, Hopelessly, Recklessly  
  
Duo watched Heero leave for the next mission, a twisting pain in his heart. He was gone again and Duo didn't know if he would return, didn't know if he'd ever be able to tell him. He slipped silently into the room he shared with Heero. Locking himself in, he sat on the window seat, a picture held tightly in his hand. "Damn you, Heero. Damn you for having this power over me..."  
  
A knocking came on the door just moments later.  
  
"Duo, dinner's ready!" Quatre's voice came.  
  
"I'll be down in a minute, Q-man!" Duo's cheery voice said. He set the picture down near the open window. A breeze picked it up while Duo's back was turned and the picture fluttered away. Down on the ground, a man with dark brown hair and blue eyes caught it. He looked up at the open window to see a tip of braid disappear.  
  
// I can stand with the weight of the world  
  
On my shoulders  
  
I can fight with the toughest of the tough //  
  
Duo bounded down the stairs, appearing in the kitchen. He looked around the table and sat down in his usual seat, "Smells good guys," he put on his smile, though it faltered once when he saw the empty seat of Heero.  
  
"Don't worry about him, Duo, he'll be fine," Quatre told him reassuringly.  
  
"Worry?" Duo laughed, an almost hollow sound, "Why would I worry about Mr. Perfect Soldier?"  
  
// I can laugh in the face  
  
Of all my insecurities  
  
Anytime, anywhere, anything  
  
I'm strong enough //  
  
Duo ate quickly, and then returned to his bedroom. His heart stopped when he saw the picture was gone. His one thing from Heero, the only thing from Heero, was gone. He couldn't believe it, how stupid of him to leave it near an open window! "Fuck! Damn it, Duo! You idiot!" He cursed himself, closing the window that ruined his day even more. He sighed, watching the sun set and become twilight. A cruel twilight it was, as it became night, leaving him in a never ending dark, all by himself.  
  
Silently, he slipped into bed, falling asleep near instantly. Darkness surrounded him as he drifted into a dream state. He felt strong arms wrap around his waist, pulling him ever closer. A whispering in his ear, a soft kiss on his exposed neck. Duo sighed, feeling himself sink deeper into his own love...  
  
// But when you're holding me like this  
  
I'm carelessly lost in your touch  
  
I'm completely defenseless  
  
Baby, it's almost too much  
  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly  
  
Falling in love //  
  
He awoke with a start when the door to his room closed. Lying in his bed, he listened intently. Who could it be at this hour? Then he realized, Heero. He must've come back from his mission. Duo watched as he limped into the bathroom and his heart leapt. He must've gotten hurt! Oh, how he would've loved to get up and nurse Heero's wounds.  
  
// So let consequence do what it will to us  
  
I don't care  
  
Let the stars stand as witness to it all  
  
Say the word and tonight I will follow you anywhere  
  
I just can't pretend anymore  
  
I'm too sturdy to fall //  
  
Duo heard Heero's sharp intake of breath and hear the water running. He must be cleaning the wound. He heard him stumble, curse, and turn the water off.  
  
Heero crumpled to the floor, more hurt than he had thought. His breathing was shallow as he looked at the wound on his leg. Blood was spilling from it at an alarming rate. He tried to get up again, failing miserably. Leaning against the wall, he took in deep breaths with his eyes closed. A picture of a beautiful boy flickered in his mind, a boy with vivid violet eyes and a golden-rich braid.  
  
// But when you're holding me like this  
  
I'm carelessly lost in your touch  
  
I'm completely defenseless  
  
Baby, it's almost too much  
  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly  
  
Falling in love //  
  
Duo got out of bed. Slowly, he walked towards the bathroom, his heart beating wildly. What would Heero say? What if Heero didn't even like other guys? This was a big risk...a very big risk. Should he take it...? Yes, yes, he would. He couldn't be afraid...he couldn't.  
  
// I am not afraid  
  
I am not afraid //  
  
Duo opened the door slowly, "...Heero?" He heard a grunt from the floor and looked down. There was Heero, looking horrible. He was paler than even Quatre and there was a pool of blood surrounding him.  
  
"Duo..." Heero whispered weakly. Duo hurried over, tears springing to his eyes.  
  
"Here...let me help you," Duo said, rummaging around the cabinets for a wrap to stop the blood flow.  
  
"It won't help, Duo...there's some kind of poison in it. It'll spread through my entire body before daybreak."  
  
"No, I won't let it," Duo told him fiercely. By now, tears were streaming down his beautiful face. Heero's hand now cupped his face, and a moment of warmth came into those normally void eyes.  
  
"Duo...I...I've got something to tell you...ai...ai shiteru."  
  
"Oh, Heero!" Duo flung himself at Heero, hugging him with all his might. "Ai shiteru, Heero! Ai shiteru!" He pulled back a little, tears dripping into Heero's wound. A soft golden light seemed to glow from the wound. A shadow ball slowly accumulated above the wound and with a soft 'pop!' disappeared. The wound was completely sealed.  
  
"Tears like a phoenix..." Heero murmured softly.  
  
"Heero...Heero, you're okay!" Duo sputtered, flinging himself at Heero again.  
  
"Of course I'm okay," Heero said gruffly, not used to having someone hug him. Duo's shining eyes, however, were worth whatever embarrassment Heero felt.  
  
// 'Cause when you're holding me like this  
  
I'm carelessly lost in your touch  
  
I'm completely defenseless  
  
Baby, it's almost too much  
  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly  
  
Falling...  
  
(Helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly falling)  
  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly  
  
Falling in love //  
  
Heero lifted Duo's chin and in one moment, they were entangled in a passionate kiss, which left them breathless.  
  
"Ai shiteru, Heero," Duo nuzzled.  
  
"Ai shiteru..." Heero whispered back.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Hope ya liked it?? Yes, no, maybe so??? Tell me what you think!! By the way, listen to the song, it's beautiful! Ja! 


End file.
